


three casual fridays (and one that wasn't)

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Casual Friday, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Silly, Skye and her Huge Crush on Coulson, Skye can't resist Coulson's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is beginning to think this was a bad idea.</p><p>(Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k14 - Prompt: Casual Friday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	three casual fridays (and one that wasn't)

The first time it goes fairly well. Coulson only half commits to it – still shirt and tie and jacket, but at least he is wearing jeans. He's cheating a bit but then again the Casual Friday mandate is not something Skye feels she _can_ enforce, even though Coulson put her in charge of that stuff.

She thinks he looks nice, and she says it.

Simmons and May look at her with a totally horrified expression on their faces. Which makes Skye glad it's only them in the lab and not someone else. Like Coulson himself.

"What?" she asks.

May gives her a noncommittal, _if you like that sort of thing_ shrug.

Simmons shushes her. "He's _old_."

She says it like this is new information for Skye. Not that she thinks Coulson is old because she doesn't, because he isn't. Perhaps she and Simmons have different concepts of what being old entails.

 

 

The second time the jeans remain but he's also wearing a college-style big sweater. He's sitting on the couch, going over some reports, with a relaxed posture but a stressed expression on his face.

"That face can only mean one thing," Skye says, sitting by his side. "Money?"

"How does a weekend in Washington grovelling for funds with me sounds?" he asks.

"Like a really bad date," she says without thinking.

Coulson lets out a quick, delighted laugh before thinking better of it. He has a weird face now, and not just his usual _SHIELD is broke_ face. She's afraid he considers her inappropriate for using that word. She wants to take it back. She starts wondering how a date with Coulson would go. She bets it's nice. Even a bad one. She bets bad dates with Coulson are really nice.

Skye keeps thinking about this.

And she can't stop thinking about Simmons' comment about him being old. With that sweater on – it looks comfortable, perhaps a bit worn at the collar, it looks like something Skye would like to wear herself – he looks anything but old. And he looks kind of better than just _nice_.

 

 

The third time he is telling her how good an idea Casual Friday has turned out to be, how it has helped him loosen up a bit (Coulson would never use those words but she gets the subtext). And well, that had been the idea, _her_ idea. Coulson had spent the first few weeks in their new headquaters acting grumpy and looking miserable and she had wanted to help.

But now she's beginning to regret her decision. Despite Coulson's really nice appreciative smile.

"I'm going to discontinue that mandate," she blurts out.

"What?"

"Casula Friday is over, sir. Done. Finished."

Coulson frowns at her. "Why?"

Why? That's what she wants to ask. But since the explanation would have to include "still with the jeans, what's up with the black t-shirt" and also probably the words "your arms" as its salient point Skye would rather not get one. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. It's Coulson. But on the other hand: _it's Coulson_. So it's freaking her out and also kind of not? Because of course this would happen.

"It's just not working," she shrugs.

He looks at her like he wants to protest but he doesn't.

"Your call," he tells her.

 

 

Casual Friday is over.

Today is Coulson in His Usual Dark Blue Suit Friday.

Today is Skye Feels Bad About It Friday.

Today is Coulson Looks Miserable And He Can't Understand Why You're Such A Freak Friday.

Today is Skye Can't Stop Thinking About Her Boss Wearing Jeans And She Should Probably Be Kicked Out Of SHIELD For Unprofessionalism But She's Lucky They Are So Understaffed These Days Friday.

Today is Skye, What's Wrong With You? Are You Even Listening To Yourself Think? Friday.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks her.

Skye winces out of her trance. She had been reading the same agent's resume for half an hour.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been staring at me for five minutes with an absent look on your face."

"I have not been looking at you for five minutes," she protests, rather enthusiastically. Then, amending: " _Sir_."

Coulson raises an amused eyebrow. "No. To be fair to you, you were _gazing_ at me.

Okay, so this is Skye Has A Mild Heart Attack Friday. 

She stands up from the chair she had been sitting in. Coulson walks up to her. His eyes are softer now.

"Seriously. What is wrong?"

She shrugs and suddenly she reaches out her hand to touch Coulson's jacket, right on his breastpocket, with the handkerchief and all.

"I miss Casual Friday," she sighs.

"Skye. What the hell is going on?"

Today turns out to be Well Since You Are Already Being Unprofessional Where's The Harm In Actually Doing Something About It? Friday.

She wraps her fingers around his arm and presses her mouth to Coulson's.

 

 

"Cold, cold," she mutters. "Why is your room so cold?"

He stirs, bringing his mouth against the naked curve of her shoulder. "Second drawer."

It's weird to be going through Coulson's clothes already – how many hours has it been since she kissed him in his office, like, six? But she and Coulson have always been a little too intense in how they did their whole superior/subordinate thing and not particularly patient, so it makes sense. It makes sense that she throws on one of his dark t-shirts. It smells really clean and nice.

She walks back to bed feeling a bit smug about the whole thing but trying not to let it show. She wonders when she'll get to wear his sweater. There's so much she looks forward to about this.

When she comes back Coulson loosely wraps his arm around her waist. He has his eyes closed but she knows he's completely awake now. Skye looks at him. He's way too close, he looks weird this close. Weird being a relative term for someone who had his tongue inside Skye just a few hours ago. She doesn't mind weird. She thinks about Simmons' words. She doesn't mind old.

He opens his eyes and shifts on the bed, reaching to kiss her neck. He lets out a hushed chuckle.

"What?" Skye asks.

"Nothing," he says, trailing kisses to where his t-shirt slips low over her shoulder. "I was just thinking."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Casual Friday was a good idea," he says, slipping his hand under the t-shirt. His fingers are hot and tender, finding the small of her back and pressing the palm of his hand against it. Skye has too much dignity to purr at that, but the urge is there. Coulson smiles at the noise (not purring, she swears) she makes anyway. "But what I really love is _Casual Saturday_."

She widens her eyes at him.

"That's a horrible, horrible pun."

Coulson smiles, and oh, okay, so he gets to look _smug_.

"I know," he says, kissing her in the half darkness.


End file.
